Deirdre (human)
"Human Deirdre" is a substitute character of the Pokémon, Deirdre, and comes from an alternate universe/story. She is described to be the person who finds Damy's remains in the abandoned laboratory (see: Damy's background story) and activates the machinery by accident; successfully continuing the previously failed and aborted creation of Damy. The human Deirdre has not yet made an online appearance. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Background Story When Deirdre was 7 years old, she came across the entrance of the abandoned laboratory and Damy's unfinished skull. Even though she was spooked at first, she decided to make the laboratory her own secret playground, until she accidentally turned on the machinery. She did not have any friends and instead came to see and talk to the growing body of Damy every day. She eventually witnessed him waking up. Damy was also a child at the time he left his tank. Even though she lived in a world inhabited by Pokémon, Deirdre herself didn't have much knowledge about them, nor had any of her own. She took Damy home with her as a friend, and Deirdre's mother let him stay as one of the family. .]] When Deirdre turned 24, she decided to leave the house and head for the big city, as she felt she was being a burden to her mother, money-wise. Damy agreed that this was the best thing to do and decided to come with her. On their journey, Damy drew alot of attention from people and Pokémon, but neither Damy or Deirdre thought about battling till after they both had trouble finding a job and needed the money. Damy's success earned Deirdre the title of "Pokémon master", even though she doesn't have any other Pokémon and doesn't command Damy in his battles. Having that said, she fully missed the announcement and neither she or Damy really care about their fame. Personality Deirdre is a simple and cheerful girl who might be too naive for her own good. She is only interested in having fun. Appearance Deirdre has long blonde hair with spiky bangs, blue eyes, black eyebrows, big ears, and wears a red sweater with blue pants and brown shoes. Relationships Damy and Deirdre. Deirdre gives him their first won badge.]] Deirdre's relationship with Damy is noticeably different from their relationship in the original story; as Damy and Deirdre grew up together. Damy respects Deirdre, yet can just as easily turn silent on her. Though, it is implied that's because he has a crush on her, but feels he can't do anything with these feelings, as he's not a human being. Since he tends to keep personal matters to himself, Deirdre stays clueless. Deirdre often finds herself depending too much on him, as she is rather incompetent, but even so, their friendship is strong enough to make neither of them feel guilty or abused by one another. In general, they never leave each other's side. Damy's changes Damy is less bitter and aggressive in this story, though still grows up to be serious and often silent. The contrast between him and Deirdre stays big. As he was raised in a home with just humans, in a deserted area lacking of Pokémon, he feels more human than anything else. When he offers to fight for Deirdre in order to earn them a living, it's the first time he uses any of his powers, meaning he's been on stand-by for 17 years. As Damy has been given clothes by his "foster mother" since day one, he never walks around without his body covered. He wears a black shirt and blue pants, specially made for his body. See Also * Deirdre *Damy Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Human OCs